Cedric Makes Terence Watch Movies Made By The Asylum
Cedric Makes Terence Watch Movies Made By The Asylum is the sixteenth episode of the "Cedric Gets Grounded" series. Cedric is tired of getting bullied by Terence and decides to teach him a lesson... with some help. Transcript (at school, Cedric walks in feeling like a new kid once again. His behaviour improved, as did his studying habits and work ethic. His reputation also improved... but not with Terence, the boy who tortured Cedric once.) CEDRIC: Hi, Eric! ERIC: Hi, Cedric! (Cedric stops dead on Terence's tracks) TERENCE: Hey you! CEDRIC: (shocked) Who, me? TERENCE: Yes, you. The one with the rabies. He's also the one who is so weak and pathetic, that he failed karate. CEDRIC: (hurt) I'm not weak anymore... and I don't have rabies anymore. I'm cured. TERENCE: Cured or not, I'm going to taunt you anyway! Who invented the Phonautograph? CEDRIC: (nervous) Uhh... I don't know. TERENCE: (grabs Cedric by neck, a couple of bullies enter the scene) So, you think you know much about history? YOU DO NOT, YOU UNCULTURED SWINE. TELL ME NOW AND I SHALL RELEASE YOU. IF NOT, I SHALL CHOKE YOU. CEDRIC: (chokes, while Terence chuckles evilly) Ack! OK! The man who invented the phonautograph was Edouard Leon Scott de Martinville! One of his first recordings was from 1853, and the first recording with audible human speech was in 1860! It was of him doing a rendition of 'Au Clair De La Lune!' That's all you need to know! So shall you release me now? TERENCE: (sniggers) I did not intend to release you... alive. HA HA HA HA HA! (tries to choke Cedric to death) PRINCIPAL PAUL: HEY! (Terence lets go of Cedric) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! TERENCE: What we're doing, Sir, is inconceivable. You, I believe, are trying to accuse me and my henchboys of hazing, I hear. Indeed, this pink shirted... simpleton is not just the victim of such a crime— it is he who is the criminal. PRINCIPAL PAUL: (seemingly confused) Oh, I see. (turns to Cedric) CEDRIC: What did I do now? (back at home, Kate and Diesel are suspicious of Cedric's actions) CEDRIC: But Mom and Dad, it wasn't me who played that trick! I was nearly choked to death by that bully, Terence! DIESEL: We don't care who did this! You are grounded for... (Kate and Diesel are shocked, as the phone rings. Diesel walks up to phone and answers it.) Hi, this is Diesel Miller, Cedric's dad. Who is this? ???: (different voice) Una Nancy Owen's the name. I understand you wanted to ground your son for a crime he did not commit; is that right? DIESEL: Yes. ???: You oughtn't to blame your son for this; Terence was the one who bullied him! CEDRIC, DIESEL and KATE: What! ???: Yes, that's right. Terence blamed a crime he committed on his own victim! KATE: And Diesel and I were wrong to blame our own son! ???: I also forgot: Terence nearly tried to choke him to death. DIESEL: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O H H H H H H H H H H H H H!!! That Terence! He is SO grounded for 9000 years! KATE: We must think of a way to teach him a lesson, but how? ???: Don't worry, I've got a plan. (Kate and Diesel are surprised. They walk with Cedric to Terence's house. Cedric is afraid of the dog, but his mother submits the dog into silence.) CEDRIC: How did you do that, Mom? KATE: No time to explain, we've got someone to talk to. TERENCE'S MOTHER: (voice) Who is this? KATE: I'm Cedric's mother, this man is my husband, and this one here is my son, Cedric. TERENCE'S MOTHER: So you're Cedric's mother? I remember your son got rabies. KATE: He's cured now, and I'm here to tell you my plan. (whispers plan to Terence's mother) TERENCE'S MOTHER: That's a great idea. I'll get my son right now. (calls to Terence) TERENCE! GET OVER HERE! TERENCE: Oh god d___ it! TERENCE'S MOTHER: Terence, your "friend's" mother, her son and I planned something for you. TERENCE: What is it? TERENCE'S MOTHER: I've ordered you that Transformers DVD you wanted and it's unwrapped just for you. TERENCE: (surprised) Really? Thank you, mum, so much! (Terence is about to run to the DVD's.) TERENCE'S MOTHER: Not so fast, Terence. (Terence stops and turns around) Here, put on this blindfold. You don't want to spoil the surprise. TERENCE: (puts on blindfold) OK mom. (Terence walks to the DVD's. Cedric and his parents put on their scheming faces; their plan is working.) (Terence reaches the part of the room where the DVD's are waiting for him. Terence takes off his blindfold, not seeing what DVD's he got.) TERENCE: The blindfold's off. I'm here for my new Transformers DVD. CEDRIC: And there they are! (camera cuts to the DVD's, which are really just a bunch of knock off films— the Transmorphers series, Snakes on a Train and Sharknado to name a few. Trombone ditty plays.) (cut back to an exasperated Terence) TERENCE: That pile of junk?! (Trombone ditty plays again. Cedric, his parents and Terence's mother laugh out loud.) Cedric tricked me, he wants me to watch this crap! CEDRIC: (crossly) You will, then. So shut up and watch the first movie you see. (Terence picks up one of the DVD's. It says 'Transmorphers 1', and he inserts the disc. The movie starts playing, to Terence's horror) Now stay here while your mother watches you suffer. TERENCE'S MOTHER: Cedric is right, now stay here! I will be the one who is in charge of this DVD business! Now stay put as you watch those movies! This will be your punishment for telling lies about him! After you watch these movies, you will drink hot sauce and have a cold shower, and afterwards... you will be GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED for ETERNITY! (camera cuts to outside of house, screen fx: earthquake) TERENCE: (offscreen) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (back at the Miller residence, some minutes later, Cedric cheers in triumph. His plan for payback worked.) CEDRIC: Hooray! We did it! Thanks to you, Mom and Dad! DIESEL: (happy) Kate, you are such a good planner! KATE: (happy) It was nothing, dear. We should be thankful that Terence got his just deserts. It seems karma has come back to bite him in the end. And also, the principal called a few minutes ago and said to me that you were not responsible for the hazing incident. You were a merely a victim of Terence's bullying, and I'm pleased to say that Terence is to blame instead of you. He's been expelled now, and we hope he'll think twice about causing trouble. CEDRIC: I should hope so, too. (Cedric, Kate and Diesel laugh heartily as the episode ends.) (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you next time in Episode 17, the penultimate - second to last - episode of the series!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes